Everybody's Fool
by madwriter223
Summary: Songfic Dark!Wilson warning. Anything else would spoil. Heavy on the Angst.


**Song by EVANESCENCE** **"Everybody's Fool"**

/perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence/

You were meant to be perfect, I can see that every time I look at your face. Kind features, soft brown eyes, gentle smile. And oh so patient to his horrible 'friend', Greg House. And you indulge in their praises and their crowding around you. They adore you, you know?

I know you do. You live for it.

/just what we all need  
more lies about a world that  
never was and never will be/

The world was not a nice place, everyone knew that. However, your mere presence gave birth to the illusion there were kind people in the world.

There weren't. Trust me on that one.

/have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled/

The real you appeared when the doors closed behind you, the darkness you carried inside you rising to the surface only when no one was watching.

I am watching. I see the real you, Wilson. Do you see me? Don't you notice me seeing? Or are you so sure I won't reveal the truth about you that you don't care?

Don't worry about that. No one would believe me anyway. Your 'goodness' is too engraved in their minds to believe you could do any wrong.

/look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending/

I watch you enter the building, and can't help a mirthless smirk rising onto my lips. You seem perfect, giving out an air of confidence and kindness all fell for. Look how the nurses swoon when you smile your greetings to them, look how the patients smile back, reassured now that there was an 'angel' in this House of the Ill.

You are perfect for them. I know better.

/but now i know she  
never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled/

I know the real you. I know the kind you is only an illusion. An illusion that never was the truth, no matter how much I want it to be.

You have no idea how much you hurt me, do you? How much of a betrayal it was to be shown the truth. How many sleepless nights those bruises you left on me caused.

How many times have I paced around my living room, lost in the knowledge no one would believe me.

/without the mask where will you hide  
can't find yourself lost in your lie/

I sometimes wonder what would happen if they wouldn't forgive you. Would you allow yourself to be taken to prison? Or would you run from the country, searching for freedom somewhere else?

Would you lie to others there still? Are you so lost in your lies that you can no longer distinguish between the two yous?

No, that's not right. The you in public is kind and warm. It inspires miracles. The you in private is dark and cruel. It inspires pain and fear.

And somehow, the only one to know the truth is the one you deemed worthy to be your lover.

It's no wonder your wives left you. Why all of them run away. They saw, didn't they? They saw a tiny piece and they run.

I won't run. So please stop making sure I'm not able to.

/i know the truth now  
i know who you are  
and i don't love you anymore/

I know how bad a temper you have, how easily it is for you to let it loose. I know the weight of a hit from you, I know how your hand feels when it clenches into a fist.

I know the pain of ever knowing about this you. I would've preferred to remain oblivious for the rest of my life. But I know, and nothing will take that knowledge away.

After all, I am the only one to know. No one else would believe it, everyone else would immediately forgive you even if they somehow learned the truth.

I know the truth. I'm the only one who knows the truth. And I don't love this you, Wilson.

/it never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled/

I think I might've been your lover once, at the beginning of our relationship. But now I'm nothing more than a warm, living body for you to sate yourself on, be it in lust or in anger.

The knowledge stings, Wilson.

But don't worry, I won't tell anyone. No one would believe Gregory House, the great twerp himself, after all.

/it never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool/

The love you claim for me is a lie, I know if that. It had never been real, at least not truly.

The you I love is just an illusion, and the you I have for myself is a nightmare. I am a fool for ever placing you on such high a pedestal. I made you so high up you were untouchable to the me stuck among your many admirers.

You're a fool, Wilson. You desire the affection the world places on you. You make yourself impossible to reach.

Is that why the real you was born? After all, it had to be lonely up there.

But don't worry. I'm not leaving. I'm a fool too – I desire the illusion-you too much to leave. I'll even risk the real you. Just for a glimpse of the lie I so love.

Guess we're both fools.


End file.
